Leroy Londergoo
Leroy Londergoo is a BDL reporter who has broken many trades, and signings. He is a beat reporter who mostly covers the Puckfield Pucktards, Brampton Beeters, and has recently been assigned to the Fargo Fighting Pineapples. His articles tend to be longer than the average team announcement and tend to have off-beat humor included. He is also known for scouting reports of various other leagues, most notably the "Desert Draft League" that gave birth to both PhoenixAvsFan and ChknPtPie. Sampled Work "Pineapples Make Drastic Moves ' ''by Leroy Londergoo In a press conference today the Pineapples General Manager made a shocking announcement. The Announcement concerned the Captain, Assistant Captain and Assistant General Manager. Here is an excerpt from the Press conference: "The Decision on the Assistant positions wasn't easy. With a fairly new team and seasoned veterans that have proven themselves, But one thing we want to be known on this team is that we aren't just about stats and scores, we are about determination and enthusiasm. We want to show merit. Where as our entire team is strong and will definitely win many games and hopefully the prized Championship Draft, we have seen one player in Training Camp that has come early, stayed late, and even worked on studying strategy. He has shown enthusiasm and has been excited for the season. The position of Assistant Captain will be given to rookie, Sonne for work behind the scenes that you all will witness when the season begins." In other news, the Pineapples General Manager extended PhoenixAvsFan's Captaincy to include to responsibilities of Assistant General Manager. These changes seem very drastic and risky for a young team but General Manager, Smurfinablender stands behind his moves, "I understand the apprehension but if fans knew what I knew they would agree this is the right decision. I will promise however never to bring Alex Tanguay or Olli Jokinen to the Pineapples so don't question my sanity." Smurfinablender said." "'''Pucktards to add a Puckbunny? ''By Leroy Londergoo '' Word from Puckfield is that desert sensation Chknptpie has signed a one year deal with the former BDL Championship Draft winners and one time BDL Summer league winners. The deal was struck Monday afternoon as the Pucktards became a dark horse in the race to sign Chknptpie. In fact, the Pucktards had not entered the race until today. "We had scouts out there feeling around the market of available players for quite a while" HejdukRocks, Pucktards General Manager said "we're still not sure if Archimedes will be back from injury this year and with the doctors unsure as to a time we figured we needed someone. But the former star-rookie's shoes are not easy to fill." According to sources both the Internationals and Mongooses had made attempts to sign the late bloomer who spent the first few years of her career busting through the foreign, yet competitive Desert Draft League. In contacts with Chkn's agent it was understood a deal with the Mongoose was almost imminent. "My client was really never interested in the inties as she didn't even like their team name and was unsure as to their team chemistry so with the Mongooses as the only available option at the time she met with leaders but was really uneasy by the smell of the van they met in and also felt that A33 was LESS than professional in his talks with her. A hotel room and a bottle of champagne were used once or twice in his discussions of post-signing celebrations" The Pucktard head office finally made their move Monday afternoon when Assistant to the General Manager, Smurfinablender flew out to Arizona to meet with Chkn personally. "We have great scouts in the Desert Draft League," Smurfinablender said, "They were the ones who told us that we needed to make a trade for PhoenixAvsFan and they were the ones who finally convinced us to make a move on Chkn." The Desert Draft League has gone virtually unnoticed until launching the star PhoenixAvsFan a few seasons ago, Since then all BDL teams have sent scouts there. When ChknPtPie broke league records last season it was assumed she'd be making the jump soon enough. A33 was the one who finally got her to come tour the league and see where the Mongooses played from. This only opened the door for new teams and the perfect match to be made. "We know she'll do well," HejdukRocks said, "Our Desert Duo plays with a new style that is a Hybrid of the Siberian style of finesse and the gritty style of Mexican street hockey." Could this mark a new move of more Desert Draft League players making a jump? It is unsure, but with many of the Mexican Street Hockey players being forced to leave the state due to new regulations by the state government it is believe that the fast rising league will soon crumble with loss of a huge part of it's core founding. ChknPtPie's contract is 1 year at $750k and no bonuses. She is hoping to snag a long term deal with the team the following season." Creating the Character Leroy Londergoo was invented by smurfinablender, who took an idea that Rusavsfan had of an official "press" for the Board Draft League. RusAvsFan abandoned that idea after Season 2 but Leroy Londergoo still writes reports from time to time.